In existing computer software systems, a category of software applications sometimes referred to as “presence technology” enables users to view or obtain indications of the on-line status of other users. The on-line status indications provided by existing systems indicate the current availability of remote users for real-time communication sessions. Instant messaging (IM) systems are a popular example of presence technology. Instant messaging systems are typically client-server software, in which a client application program executes on a local user's hardware system, in cooperation with one or more associated server programs, typically executing on one or more remote server computer systems. Many instant messaging systems enable a user to define a “buddy list”, consisting of a list of colleagues, workgroup members, friends, etc., that the user wishes to communicate with via the instant messaging application. An instant messaging communication session or dialog involving two or more users is sometimes referred to as a “chat” session.
In existing instant messaging systems, there is no way for a local user to conveniently determine whether a remote user has updated their instant messaging ‘status’ message. The status message is, for example, provided in some existing instant messaging systems in response to the local user hovering the cursor over the name of a remote user contained in the local user's buddy list. Local users must repeatedly check the actual status messages provided for remote users in order to determine whether the messages have been changed.
It would accordingly be desirable to have an improved system for providing an instant messaging status message regarding a remote user to a local user. The system should provide convenient indications of whether or not an instant messaging system status message has recently changed.